


push-ups

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the @hinata-rarepairweek event</p><p>Prompt: from muchymozzarella “ Imagine your Smol and Tol otp where Tol is doing push-ups and Smol is lying under them so they are more motivated to stay up on their arms and keep going and sometimes when they push down they get a peck on the lips (and then Tol gets tired and collapses heavily on top of Smol, smushing them while they flail)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	push-ups

_A kitchen should always be noisy_ , Hinata’s mother once said and Hinata believes her words as silly as they sound. That’s why on a bright Saturday morning when other people are content with sleeping late on the weekend, he is in the kitchen of their tiny apartment, cooking breakfast. The kitchen is filled with sounds-him humming to the tune of the pop song playing on the radio, bacon sizzling on the pan, the kettle whistling, bread popping out of their toaster, clanking ceramic as he pulls out plates and utensils.

Hinata is relaxed despite the multiple tasks-sliding the bacon off the pan before it burns, pouring the water from the kettle into cups, grabbing butter and jam for the toast, setting the table. Once it’s all finished, once he turns off the appliances and plunges the kitchen into silence, he stands back to admire his handiwork. It’s nothing like the breakfast his mother used to make but he remembers another thing his mother used to say, “It doesn’t matter how the food looks like as long as you have someone to share it with.”

Hinata sends a small thank you up above for his mother who taught him well and for having someone to share breakfast with.

“Takanobu! Breakfast!” He makes his way across the apartment, brightly lit from the sun pouring from the windows. He stops in front of the door to their bedroom and pushes it open slightly. 

Takanobu is doing push-ups on the floor, dressed only in a pair of shorts. The muscles on his back and arms ripple as he pushes off the floor, face set into a look of concentration. Hinata watches him from the doorway, a fond smile on his face. He goes back outside only to return with a towel in his hands. 

"Hey," he calls out. "Breakfast is ready."

Takanobu looks up, sweaty hair pasted on his face. "After twenty more reps." He resumes doing push-ups. 

"Okay." Hinata gets the strangest idea. He enters the room, drops the towel to the floor and stops in front of Takanobu who looks up. He lies down on the floor and wriggles down until he is directly beneath Takanobu. "Go ahead."

Takanobu tilts his head to the side, a gesture he does whenever he is confused. Hinata thinks it's adorable. He resumes his push-ups, trying not to crush the smaller male. Like this, their eyes connect-blackish green with warm brown. Hinata is smiling up at him encouragingly and counting the numbers every time Takanobu presses against his chest. 

_"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."_

At the last one, Hinata leans his head up so he can peck his lips. Takanobu, not expecting it, wobbles and falls on top of Hinata. He lets out an 'oof' and flails, patting Takanobu on the back. He raises himself and looks at him in apology.

"Sorry."

Hinata looks winded but he laughs and waves off the guilt on Takanobu's face. "It's okay. I'm fine."

He leans up to kiss him again and this time Takanobu meets him halfway. He braces himself using one hand and uses the other to brush Hinata's soft, fluffy hair. They kiss gently, feather light and when they pull apart Takanobu presses his forehead against Hinata's.

"You're sweaty." Hinata grabs the towel he dropped earlier and uses it to wipe Takanobu's face. He leans in to the touch, sighing softly with his eyes closed. When he finishes, Takanobu sits up to let him stand and Hinata holds out a hand to him. 

"Come on. Let's eat." 

Takanobu takes his warm hand in his. Hinata pulls him up, or at least he tries to because after all these years Takanobu is still larger than him.

"Perhaps you should start doing push-ups too," he suggests jokingly. 

Hinata grins. "Only if you're beneath me too."

Takanobu imagines it. The image he conjures is that of Hinata lying on top of him, pushing up only by an inch. It makes him smile.

"Oi, it's not funny." Hinata pouts and it only makes him smile wider. "Get up or I'm eating without you."

Hinata grabs his hand again and when he pulls, Takanobu stands up and wraps his arms around him, cocooning him in warmth and kissing the top of his head. Hinata burrows deeper, inhaling the sweaty scent.

"Breakfast?"

"Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> All the possible fluff scenarios for these two is endless.


End file.
